


study's night with kuroo tetsuro

by eletronicmonkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Other, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletronicmonkey/pseuds/eletronicmonkey
Summary: You think you're dumb and stupid for not can resolve some math account and stuff of school, but Kuroo comforts you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	study's night with kuroo tetsuro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't know how to write summaries, and possibly there are so many grammar errors since English is not my first language.   
> But I hope you enjoy it!

You’ve been fighting with this formula for hours, you are already freaking out and almost collapsing with anger and disappointment. The guiltiness is already taking place in all body of yours and the feeling of insecurity is heavy on your shoulder. You can feel your vision goes blurry and you don’t even register the tears running your cheek only when you hear his voice you’re back in reality.

‘’Kitten? Are you okay? What happened?’’ Kuroo approaches you and grabs your hand to pull you out of the chair to his lap.

‘’I’m so damn stupid. I barely can resolve a fuck math account. I’m tired of feeling like it. How can you be with someone so dumb?’’ You’re sobbing at this point. Kuroo can feel his heartbroken at the sound of your cry and hear you degrading yourself like this.

''Kitten, no, please... Don't talk of you that way. You're not dumb and stupid. And I know you can do whatever you want, I believe in you. You're extremely intelligent, you only need some rest. You've been struggling with it for so much time. You're a human that needs some rest too, this doesn't make you less than anyone else. I love you and seeing you degrading yourself like that makes me feel bad. I want you to feel incredible like the way I see you.''

He stands up and drags your things off the bed, closes your notebooks. After, he embraces you on the bed and interweaves your legs, starting patting your head and leaving some little kisses all over your face.

''Now, you'll relax and take some naps, and only when I allow you to come back to the studies that you'll do. Ok?''

''Ok.'' You say, burying your head in his neck smelling his scent, home's scent, your home. '' I love you'' you murmur.

''I love you too, so much that hurts'' you smile before you fell asleep.


End file.
